Heretofore lockable leveling structures had to be shimmed to make a solid, stable structure, and no known structure exists that holds the load perpendicular to the base when placed on uneven surfaces. Those skilled in the art can appreciate the unique difference, safety, and versatility of this invention, when viewing Henson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,332; Shapiro, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,502; Ina, U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,103 and Hoffman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,118. In Henson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,332, the toggle assembly is similar, but offers no positive way of leveling on uneven surfaces. In Shapiro, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,502, the load is not transmitted in a stable fashion and will cause the horse to fall over. In Ina, U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,103, the difference is that the leveling is limited to only two directions and it would not survive heavy loads. In Hoffman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,118, the entire mechanism is too time consuming, and the load is not perpendicular to the main base when on uneven surfaces.
The present invention differs from the known prior art, by the provision of a base that can be easily folded into a compact package and upon unfolding can provide a stable angle for a load bearing fixture, while being on an uneven support surface, such as the ground. This invention therefore relates to a novel way of leveling a load carrying fixture.